The Lenny Experiment
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: Happy Lenny Week! My responses to the prompts live here. Enjoy, reviews like totes appreciated!
1. Day 3: Theory of Marriage

**A/N - Yeah, I sneak around tumblr a bit... and since it's Lenny Week, and I am definitely enjoying it, I thought I'd do a little something (I dunno, maybe I'll make a tumblr, I do have one but I can't remember what my username is so... typical blonde times) Anyway today's prompt was marriage. So I wrote a few snippets, which I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think :) **

* * *

"You know what I found myself doing the other day?" Penny asked, tracing shapes over Leonard's chest.

He turned his head slightly to face her. "What?"

"I was sitting in my Physics for Beginners class," Penny allowed herself to grin here; she knew how much Leonard loved that she had taken this class up at college. "And I was doodling."

"Because you were bored?" He raised a brow slightly. He had thought she was enjoying them; while she had initially thought they would be boring, she would come home excitedly showing him what she had learnt.

"No! Well, kinda, the Professor was talking about the Theory of Relativity..."

They both giggled at this, remembering what had happened the first time Leonard had told her about the Theory of Relativity at the Halloween party.

"Ah, a topic in which you are highly educated," He kissed her forehead.

"Mm, definitely." She smiled up at him. "So, I was doodling."

"You were doodling."

"I was doodling 'Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter' in my notebook." She didn't break eye contact with him, her smile still playing on her face. "And I wrote 'Penny Hofstadter' at the top of the paper I had to hand in."

"Really?" He blinked a few times, a trait he blamed Penny for.

"Yeah," She turned around and pulled out her notebook from underneath a magazine, where she had been hiding it. She opened it to the latest page. "Look."

There it was, her handwriting, her notebook, her notes on the subject of physics and her favorite theory. And in the margins, little love hearts with 'Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter' written across them. He smiled at this, remembering when he had teased her about this a few years back.

"Aw, that's cute," He couldn't help his smile, and he couldn't find any other words.

"Leonard Hofstadter?"

"Yeah?" He couldn't tear his eyes away from the doodles in the notebook.

"Will you marry me?"

He looked up at her, his mouth slightly open, while she bit her lip lightly. Her eyebrows were raised slightly in anticipation, and he burst into a wide grin when her question finally sunk in properly.

"I thought it was weird to propose marriage in bed?"

"No, it's weird to propose during sex. This is after sex. It's allowed."

He leant in, kissing her passionately, his hands instantly in her hair, as hers wrapped around his neck.

"Yes," He said, smiling, once he pulled away. "A thousand times yes."

She put a hand to her mouth, grinning, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm going to be Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter!"

* * *

Penny dropped a large, heavy stack of wedding magazines on the coffee table, causing Leonard to jump and look up at her.

"Ugh," She flopped down onto the sofa next to him, dropping her head to rest on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Leonard wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"These magazines. They're so heavy. And all the brides in there look so perfect, with their stupid perfect hair and dresses. And they're all like, oh, look, have a big massive wedding with fancy this and fancy that. I don't want a massive wedding! I just want a simple, meaningful wedding that doesn't cost more than my apartment!" She glared at the magazines. "Stop telling me what to do you dumb wedding magazines!"

"Shh, it's okay," He rubbed her arm gently, kissing her forehead again. "You don't have to do what they say. You get to decide everything. It's going to be perfect, because _you _made it so."

"But what if I don't look perfect?" She turned to look at Leonard. "I want to look perfect for you."

"Penny, you will look perfect no matter what you pick."

"How do you know that?" She looked down at her hands, her face downcast.

Leonard gently held her chin and turned it towards him. "Because you _are _perfect."

* * *

"Okay, now we're at the airport, will you tell me where we're going?" Penny pouted at Leonard, as he placed the suitcase he had packed for her onto a luggage trolley, before placing his on too.

"You'll see when we get to the check-in line," Leonard grinned, kissing her quickly.

"Fine, but I'm your _wife_, you can't keep secrets from me." She raised her eyebrows at him, and held up her left hand, indicating the white gold wedding band on her ring finger, before picking up his hand to indicate his matching wedding band.

"It's not a secret, it's a surprise," He corrected her, "Besides, you'll find out very soon." He took hold of the luggage trolley in one hand, and Penny's in the other, and they made their way towards the check-in area.

Penny's eyes widened as she looked up at the screen when Leonard finally stopped at the end of a queue. "Business class boarding for... Switzerland! No way!"

"Yup!"

"Oh my God!" She jumped up and down excitedly, before wrapping her arms around him, grinning from ear to ear. "Leonard, you are amazing!"

"Well, I thought since we were meant to go here to celebrate our first Valentine's Day together... we could go for our honeymoon instead to celebrate our marriage."

* * *

"Look!" Penny ran into Leonard's lab, holding something in her hand. "Look, Leonard! I got an A+ on my Physics paper!"

"Oh my God!" He grinned, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"And I wrote it all by myself, research and all, and I got the best mark in the _whole _class!" She put the paper she was holding in his hand down on the desk in front of them, pointing to the 'A+' on the front cover. "I got an A+ in Physics!"

Leonard grinned as he looked at the front cover. There is was.

_Penny Hofstadter, Candidate #4541_

_Physics - Final Paper: Theory of Relativity _

_Final Grade:_

And there, stamped with the official college ink stamp, an unmistakable _A+_.

"I am so proud of my wife!" He kissed her cheek.

"Couldn't have done it without the help of my genius smarty-pants husband." She winked. She pulled out her 'hot scientist' glasses from her pocket, and put them on. "Want me to read you my paper?" She hoisted herself onto the table, pulling Leonard towards her by the waist, picking up her paper.

"Hell yeah."

She licked her finger and turned to the first page of her paper. "Physics: Theory of Relativity. By _Mrs._ Penny Hofstadter."

* * *

**A/N - A tiny edit here. Okay, I made a tumblr account. Go me!**


	2. Day 4: The Maternity Clothes Concern

**A/N - Day 4 - Pregnancy. This is a short one, I wrote something similar (but much longer) a few weeks ago, so I used that as a basis. I thought I'd upload now since BBT is on E4+1 right now and Lenny is happening, yay! Also I've put this with yesterdays so I can keep them all together for this Lenny Week :) Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think, your reviews make me so so happy :) **

* * *

"Oh my God, I look like a whale." Penny groaned as she tried to pull a t-shirt on. "Okay what the hell I swear this fit me like two days ago!" She pulled it off and flung it across the room before rummaging the closet for a bigger t-shirt.

"The doctor did say it's a bigger baby than Izzie was, so you're going to be a bit bigger." Leonard said, looking up from his notebook. He was sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Don't remind me," Penny swiveled round and pointed a finger at him. "I'm the one who has to push this child of yours out of my-"

"Okay, okay, shh," Leonard got up quickly. "I don't think Izzie needs to overhear and develop her understanding of babies _just _yet." He hugged her from behind, placing his hands on her stomach. "Do you want me to get your maternity clothes out from the back of the closet?"

Penny frowned. "I suppose."

Ever since her first pregnancy, as much she loved having a baby bump to proudly show off, she had been scared of how much her body changed. When she had found out she was pregnant a second time, she had thought it would be easier this time, knowing exactly how her body would change. But it still scared her, and the idea that Leonard might not find her attractive anymore when she started wearing maternity clothes and stopped bothering with her hair and makeup scared her too.

"You'll still look beautiful," Leonard said, kissing her cheek, as though he had been reading her mind.

"You promise?" She looked at him through the reflection in the mirror, her expression doubtful.

"Yes." He spun her gently and kissed her gently, and she relaxed in his arms. "How about we leave the maternity clothes for another week or so, and you can wear my t-shirts?"

Penny grinned up at him. Pregnancy number two, and he knew exactly how to cheer her up. "I would like that. But first... since Izzie's still watching her favorite film and she'll be glued to the TV for at least another half hour... how about we take your t-shirt off and we hop in the shower together?"


	3. Day 5: The School Run Contest

**A/N - Day 5 - Smart and Beautiful Babies. Just a bit of fun :) I've just been keeping the kids I created in 'Full House'. I'm impressed with my double-whammy update day, Hello Kitty and Lenny Week, fun fun times! Anyways, hope you enjoy this, thanks for the lovely reviews so far and keep them coming :) **

* * *

Leonard gave Penny a nod out of his window, which she returned through the window of her own car. The pair set off, Izzie in Leonard's car and Joey in Penny's car, giving each other a final nod when they reached the junction. Penny indicated to turn onto Euclid Avenue, while Leonard took the opposite turning, grinning as he sped up.

"How come mommy is going the other way?" Izzie asked.

"Because, me and mommy have a bet of which way is quickest to get to school. She says going through Euclid Avenue, but I bet her this way is quicker."

"We're gonna win, daddy. You know why we're gonna win?"

"How come?"

"Euclid Avenue has more speed bumps, which means mommy will have to slow down more often. She also has Joey, meaning she's not going to drive very fast. While we are taking the slightly longer route round, it has far less traffic and obstacles to slow us down. So, even if we were driving slower, we would probably still beat mommy."

Leonard raised a brow and his jaw dropped slightly. "When we get to school, you tell mommy exactly what you just said, and I'll buy you ice cream after I pick you up from cello practice tonight."

"Chocolate ice cream?"

"Any flavor you want."

"Yes!" She fist pumped the air. "Deal."

With plenty of cheering from Izzie for the rest of the journey, they arrived at the school a few minutes later. Leonard grinned as they walked through the gates, to see that Penny was not occupying the bench they usually waited at for the school day to begin. Leonard sat down with his daughter, who insisted on re-reading her latest school reading book. No sooner had Leonard taken it out of her backpack, Penny arrived at the gates, holding Joey's hand.

"We won!" Izzie yelled across the playground, jumping off from the bench to meet her mom and brother. "Ha ha Joey, you were in the _slow _car!" She walked along beside them to meet Leonard at the bench.

"Mommy, we lost." Joey said, looking up at Penny, frowning. "You said we will win!"

"I know I did sweetie," Penny knelt down in front of him once they reached the bench, to put his backpack over his shoulders. "We'll win next time, okay?"

"I don't think so!" Izzie grinned, standing next to Joey. She looked up at Leonard, who gave her a nod, and she turned back to Penny. "Even though daddy's route was longer, there is less traffic and not as many obstacles. Euclid Avenue has a lot of speed bumps, so you had to slow down more, and you don't drive fast when Joey is in the car. So even if daddy drove slower, we would still beat you."

"How the- how do you know all of that? Did daddy tell you?"

Izzie shook her head. "Nope."

"She came to the conclusion all by herself," Leonard grinned as Penny stood up.

"Well aren't you Little Miss Smarty-Pants!" Penny smiled at Izzie, stroking her hair.

"I'm smarty-pants too!" Joey pointed out, reaching up pulling at Leonard's hand. "Daddy said so, that I'm smart, because I can already write my name and I'm only four!"

"You are _definitely _a smarty-pants," Penny grinned at him. She turned to Leonard. "You wanna take Izzie to her class, since you both beat us here? I'll take Joey to the nursery."

Izzie turned to Leonard, a mischievous look on her face. "Bet I can beat you to class, daddy!" And at that she took off, backpack in hand.

Leonard sighed. "Oh... she's gonna want more ice-cream."

Once they had seen the children off to the classrooms, Leonard and Penny met back at the bench, before heading out to the cars.

"How did Iz work out that you guys would win?"

Leonard shrugged. "I think she picked up on how slow you drive with Joey in the car, and how much longer it takes to school going via Euclid Avenue."

"Damn that kid is smart," Penny fished in her bag for her car keys.

"I _did _tell you our babies would be smart and beautiful!"


	4. Day 6: The Status Update Anticipation

**A/N - Day 6: Missing Moments. Omg last fic for Lenny Week :( (Since tomorrow is Johnny & Kaley I won't be writing that.) I chose this as a missing moment, as they made a big deal about the Facebook relationship status thing with Stephanie, I thought it would be cute to have something with Penny :) I gave her the surname Wyatt, because I don't want to make something up, and Wyatt kinda works since she said her dads name is Bob the first time, I dunno. Anyway I hope you enjoy! I have had so much fun writing these :) Please don't forget to leave me a review, they make my day, I love hearing from you :) Hope these have fulfilled your Lenny needs one way or another! **

* * *

Leonard raised a brow as he refreshed his Facebook page.

_**Penny Wyatt **__is in a relationship._

And then, at the top of the page, a little red notification box appeared.

_**Penny Wyatt **__has added you as her Boyfriend. __Accept__/__Decline_

He grinned, as he moved his mouse to hover over the 'accept' button. He had always thought he'd be the first one to do this, and have to nervously await the response. But now, he was the one with the power to click either 'accept' or 'decline'. Not that he would ever click decline.

Across the hallway, Penny sat nervously, staring at her laptop. She knew Leonard was on Facebook, the little bar at the bottom of the page that held their chat conversation from the previous night had a little green circle, indicating that he was online. What was taking him so long? Was she being too forward? Was this too soon? She exited and re-opened the Facebook tab. Still nothing.

And finally, just as she was about to send him a smiley face on chat to get his attention, she saw a little red box appear at the top of the screen.

_**Leonard Hofstadter **__has accepted your relationship request._

Penny breathed out a sigh of relief, before letting out a nervous laugh as she tried to work out why she had been so worried that he wasn't accepting in the first place. She hit the refresh button and broke out into a wide grin.

_**Leonard Hofstadter **__is in a relationship with __**Penny Wyatt**_**. **

There it was. Not Priya Koothrappali, not Stephanie Barnett, not Leslie Winkle. Her name, next to his name, right there on her screen. Maybe this commitment thing wasn't as scary as she made it out to be. Perhaps one day it would say they were engaged, eventually married, and she would get to change her name to Penny Hofstadter. But she wasn't there yet. She was taking tiny baby steps, but she would get there eventually.


End file.
